wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Metroidfan19
Metroidfan19 is a regular on Wii Hardware. He is known for posting news from IGN as quickly as possible, trolling Sonic Team, posting "Another nail in the PSP's coffin" in troll topics, and his extreme use of the Ignore user function. GameFAQs history Early history Metroidfan originally joined the GameFAQs forums to discuss the upcoming PS3 title Final Fantasy XIII, and to troll the Sonic boards after playing Sonic '06. However, news about the title failed to appear for many months and he forgot about trolling the Sonic fanbase so he decided to go to other areas of GameFAQs. Wii Hardware Metroidfan decided to move on to Wii Hardware since he found it much more active than other boards. He didn't gain notoriety until he began posting obsessively about Wii Music. This was during the "What's coming out in 2008 other than Brawl and Mario Kart?" stage of Wii Hardware and this posting bothered some Wii Hardware users who thought him mad. He grew tired of Wii Music when information about the title ran dry, and then began posting news for the board. While this has given him recognition on the board, it also attracted the user Iokua, who he perceives as a stalker due to his behavior of posting negatively in his topics. Metroidfan once tried to make an RPG based on the Wii Hardware board, but when it failed to reach his standards, he canned the project. 47pik has since begun his own version of the concept. After noticing his hero, Pigzig, post "another nail in the psp's coffin" in a topic that had nothing to do with the PSP, Metroidfan decided to make his catchphrase which he posts in troll or nonsensical topics. Metroidfan and his running mate, Megamanxzero15, were the second major party running in the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. Nonstop Gaming General Two months after coming to Wii Hardware, Metroidfan discovered Nonstop Gaming General (formerly known as Next-Gen Gaming and always known as NGG) from a link from PaperLink64. He found the board interesting and began posting there. Unfortunately for him, he shared the near exact username as a known pedophile who also posted on that board, MetroidFan2K. This lead to most of the users there mistaking him for MF2K or claiming he was his alt (since MF2K was banned shortly after MF19 came to NGG). It stopped when MF2K came back to NGG under the username, Gmagnet. This mistaken idenity sometimes occurs now but users such as ErinIsADrunk quickly point out those user's mistake. He is most known on NGG for his extreme love of the Final Fantasy series sans VIII and X, the Metroid series, Beyond Good & Evil, and the Jak series. He mostly goes there now for the trolling. Metroidfan still predominately posts on these two boards. He finds most of the other boards uninteresting compared to those two. Other boards He once created a Wii Hardware social board on the dead, Fury of the Furries, board but it was rendered defunct once NeonPlasmaHero discovered it and realised it oddly still had topicality enforced. Metroidfan also recently gained the Ignore User function which he adores. Moderation history He has been Warned three times: Once for posting a famous Harry Potter spoiler without a spoiler warning, then for participating in a fad, and finally for an "ATTN: HazeBandageJr." topic. He has not had more major moderations. Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Users